Marvel's Astonishing Thunderbolts
Marvel's Astonishing Thunderbolts is an American adult-oriented animated web television series and a spin-off to Iago PUC's [[Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))|version of Marvel's Spider-Man]]. Unlike other spin-offs and sister shows like Marvel's Ant-Girl (which air on Disney XD, Disney+ and Disney Channel), this show airs in Hulu due to its darker, more mature tone. Premise The show focuses on the misadventures of the titular anti-hero team (consisting of Deadpool, Gwenpool, Domino, Cable, Punisher, Agent Venom, Hercules, and Red Hulk) as they work to become most successful bounty hunter group ever employed. Characters Thunderbolts A group of lawless anti-heroes * Deadpool / Wade Wilson (voiced by Seth Green) - A wisecracking mercenary with accelerated healing but severe scarring over his body after undergoing an experimental mutation. ** Appearance: Based on Ryan Reynolds’ character in the 2016 film and its 2018 sequel. * Gwenpool / Gwen Poole (voiced by Ashley Tisdale) - Deadpool’s roommate and building love interest, she is a intelligent, but rebellious and foul-mouthed teenager who earned Deadpool’s abilities after falling into a vat of chemicals containing the same serum responsible for Wilson’s transformation. ** Appearance: The same as in the comics, and animated after the characters in ''Marvel's Spider-Man''. * Domino / Neena Thurman (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - A mercenary with the mutant ability to manipulate luck, and animated after the characters in ''Marvel's Spider-Man''. ** Appearance: The same as in Wolverine and the X-Men, and animated after the characters in ''Marvel's Spider-Man''. * Cable (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - The leader of the Thunderbolts and a time-traveling cybernetic soldier. ** Appearance: Based on Josh Brolin’s character in Deadpool 2. * Punisher / Frank Castle (voiced by Steve Blum) - A vigilante who aims to fight the criminal underworld by any means necessary, no matter how lethal the results. ** Appearance: Visually the same as the 1990s Spider-Man: The Animated Series, but animated after the males in ''Marvel's Spider-Man''. He also sports his combat exosuit from Marvel Legacy. * Agent Venom / Eddie Brock (voiced by Will Friedle as (Eddie Brock and Agent Venom) and Kevin Michael Richardson as (the Symbiote)) - A former Daily Bugle journalist who became the current host the V-252 / Venom Symbiote, which grants him superhuman abilities. ** Appearance: The same as in ''Marvel's Spider-Man''. His Agent Venom suit is based on Flash Thompson’s form in the comics. * Hercules (voiced by Patrick Warburton) - The demigod son of Zeus and Olympus’ strongest champion, based on the Greek mythology divine hero of the same name. ** Appearance: The same as in Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., and animated after the characters in ''Marvel's Spider-Man''. * Red Hulk / Russell Collins (voiced by Ike Amadi) - A convict from the Raft who became red-skinned version of the Hulk with pyrokinetic abilities after exposing himself to a combination between the Red Skull’s Super Soldier DNA with Gamma Radiation. ** Appearance: Based on the Red Hulk from Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., and animated after the characters in ''Marvel's Spider-Man''. Supporting * Bob, Agent of Hydra (voiced by TBD) - TBD ** Appearance: TBD * TBD (voiced by TBD) - TBD ** Appearance: TBD * TBD (voiced by TBD) - TBD ** Appearance: TBD Antagonists Main * Mr. Sinister / Nathaniel Essex (voiced by TBD) - TBD ** Appearance: TBD Individual * TBD (voiced by TBD) - TBD ** Appearance: TBD Minor * J. Jonah Jameson (voiced by ) - The incarcerated former head of Daily Bugle Communications who criticized Spider-Man and tried everything to incriminate the Webslinger for crimes he did not commit, including even hiring petty thieves disguised as Spider-Man to commit as many crimes as they can to frame him. He has been in prison since the events of ''Marvel's Spider-Man'' episode "Face it, Tiger!", although he is still shown greedy over cellphones which he plans to use to sue Spider-Man, until he forcibly relents after a brutal beating on him in prison by Gwen Poole, who at one point insults him as "Hitler". ** Appearance: The same as in ''Marvel's Spider-Man''. Main Episodes 01) “''TBD''” 02) “''TBD''” 03) “''TBD''” 04) “''TBD''” 05) “''TBD''” 06) “''TBD''” 07) “''TBD''” 08) “''It's the Juggernaut Bitch!''” 09) “''TBD''” 10) “''TBD''” 11) “''TBD''” 12) “''TBD''” 13) “''TBD''” 14) “''TBD''” 15) “''TBD''” 16) “''TBD''” 17) “''TBD''” 18) “''TBD''” 19) “''TBD''” 20) “''TBD''” 21) “''TBD''” 22) “''TBD''” 23) “''TBD''” 24) “''TBD''” 25) “''TBD''” 26) “''TBD''” References Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version)) Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:Web Series Category:Adult animation Category:Spin-offs Category:Marvel Comics Category:Deadpool